


Drabbles from the Pit

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Worms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Martin is under stress.Jane hums a little song.Maybe more to come.





	1. Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles for some lovely people.

Martin stares at his shaking hands clasped around the mug. He can’t be seeing this, he isn’t. He closes his eyes. When he opens them, the black tendrils are gone. He’s just a bit exhausted from all the statements he took over from John and everything else. Too little sleep, too much stress. Must be it. He just needs to ignore them. 

It’s becoming difficult though, what with them draping around him at night like a blanket, keeping him warm, keeping him safe, whispering promises of protection in his ear in a way the patron of the Institute never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one inspired by Crows amazing art: https://twitter.com/Crowstuffs/status/1007011083117309952


	2. Earworm

She hums again. 

A happy tune. At least to her ears. 

Something that seems to vaguely cause unease in others, that makes them keep their distance. Not that she minds. All she needs she carries inside her now. Thousands upon thousands of tiny lives and voices, all of them combining to one glorious being, to one perfect song. The others just don’t understand the beauty of it. Maybe she can make them hear it too. She thinks she should. 

It is such a beautiful song after all. 

So beautiful that she doesn't mind it being stuck in her head forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worms for the lovely Zai42


	3. Keeping Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim counts.

He counts the worm scars in the mirror, until his vision blurs.

He counts the scars on his soul, until he can trace them all.

He counts his lucky stars and blinks up at the sky above London as he walks away from the Institute.

He counts his days, until he loses track because he got distracted by life again.

He counts his grey hairs, surprised at how pleased he is to see them.

He counts the wrinkles in his lover's face and himself beyond lucky.

Tim doesn’t count the smiles, they are more than he could’ve ever hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one for the lovely Crow, who requested happy!Tim


	4. Nothing but Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim/Jon - sex in the blood of their enemies

"I'm still me," Jon insisted once. 

Tim wonders when that became a lie and the only thing he knows to be true at the same time. Wonders too when he became less of himself. The thought doesn’t last, not with Jon's hand on his skin, sticky with blood from that thing they just killed, not when his mouth is busy kissing him instead of talking in statement pieces. Jon laughs against his lips, a nearly broken thing, but uniquely his. 

“You aren’t less. You’re so much more.” Words from a monster. Tim eats them right out of his mouth anyway.


End file.
